Four Cracked Eggs
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Four random pairs I picked. Spoilers for people who are not up to date. Pairs include: Gideon/Prentiss, JJ/Derek, Hotchner/Penelope and Spencer/Elle. All drabbles are written for fun. Tell me what you think. :3


Hey guys I was really bored in math class and decided to do a small MASH game of the characters to help me decide what to write about and these pairs came out, maybe next time I'll do m/m and f/f but for now this is what I have. Tell me what you think, though they are just small drabbles right now. Thanks, input is always nice. :3 Also note, there are two parts to each pair with points of view from each person and not connected at all. These pairs were very fun to work with, I hope you enjoy.

Hotch/Garica

Hotch P.O.V (after Hotch got divorced and between Garcia meeting that dude I'm not fond of)

I never noticed her effect on my team until a few months after she starting working for the B.A.U. She had gotten Reid to speak up more; she had gotten Derek to relax more, and had helped JJ and Elle not be so suffocated with all the testosterone that flew around. Penelope Garcia's past is something of a mystery, even to me. I've tried to avoid profiling her, since I felt that It might invade her privacy and there was no real need to.

Well until she offered to take me to coffee after a stressful work day.

"Excuse me?" I said, not sure I heard her correctly.

"I asked, if you'd like to go with me to get some coffee." She said slowly this time and I gave her a look that said she was walking a thin line.

"Um sure." I just said and she grinned and motioned me to follow her out, I did and just held my briefcase in one hand and opened the door for her with the other so we could go down and get out before JJ handed me another case file. I liked work, I did. But right now I needed to get out and Garcia was offering it.

"Great, I know this cute little place that's not too far." She said as we got out into the cold and headed for her car, seeing as I assumed she would want to take it. That and I didn't feel like making some pathetic comment about cars and who drives who or if we both go separately. And this feeling was new to me; maybe she rekindled the nervous geek inside of me. Or maybe I was just tired and not in my right mind. I got in next to her and she started to drive, I studied her face and looked away, my heart quickening a bit. Once we arrived and parked, we got out and walked into the coffee shop and stood in the line. "That was a really difficult case for you." She commented.

"Hmm?" I turned to her, trying not to catch those cute eyes of hers.

"I could tell." She continued and shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I asked, now curious.

"Well the way you were so tense and a bit rash with decisions, I know on the inside you were indecisive, that's not like you." Garcia said and I sighed deeply. "But you did it!"

"The team did, and so did you." He said. "And I think you spend too much time with us profilers." I added with a rare grin. She noticed and grinned even more, letting out a childish gasp.

"I should take a picture." She teased which caused me to wonder, was she always as cute as she is now? Before I could contemplate this matter, we were called to make orders and we did, I paid of course. I then stood by her to wait, we looked completely opposite. The blond had on vibrant clothes and I had on a black suit and tie. I looked off, somehow feeling out of my element for once. Why was I acting this way around Garcia? Maybe I knew but did not feel like it was appropriate. Whatever it was, I liked it.

That night we sipped coffee and chatted, mostly about work but when the rare topics of social life came up I seemed to hint that I was single and wished otherwise. I think she picked up on it because by the end of the night on our way back to the B.A.U we were laughing and more light hearted. Derek would be jealous. I got out of her nice orange car and started for my own but she called me, I paused and she scuttled over and stood up and pressed her lips to mine and moved back quickly. "Night." She said, a bit flustered. Either because she was happy, or because she felt regret for doing such a thing. I hoped it was the happy one.

I leaned down and kissed her back, keeping it brief as well. "Goodnight." I corrected and walked over to my car, I wanted to look back but I didn't. I'm sure whatever moment we just had could be ruined by my curiosity. And I then knew, she had changed me and I didn't want the changed to stop.

Garcia P.O.V (different setting, set in the first season)

I guess you could say I fall for the wrong guys. All the time. No questions asked. The guys I like seem out of my league, taken or fictional. But there was one man that had stolen my heart and I couldn't let him get away with it. His name was Aaron Hotchner. I knew everything about it I could possible find thanks to my computer programs at work. He was very smart and debonair. He was like no other man I had been around.

Derek Morgan is the only one who knows about this school girl crush of mine. And of course he told everyone on his team to help torture me. I don't find this funny at all. I had to do something because I was sure Hotch would pick up on the joke sooner or later. So that's why I was standing outside his door and knocking.

"Come in." He said, and it startled me. I stared wide eyed but regain my composure and turned the handle, entering his office. I knew he was married and had a baby, I felt terrible about it enough but it had to be in open, right? He looked up from some reading and I could tell he was confused as to why I was in his office.

"Good evening sir." I smiled and shifted uncomfortably. I felt very out of place, and now realizing I should just leave before I messed things up. The taunts of Derek and JJ were running through my head, and I started to get sick.

"Is there something you need?" He asked and I looked to him and almost fell backwards. He noticed the look and got up and studied me closer, which cause me to blush and get even more nervous.

"I…sir?" I started but paused in question as he leaned closer to my face, his face still motionless.

"Maybe it is true." He muttered and put a hand to his chin and stepped back from me.

"What is sir?" I asked and bit the inside of my mouth, he was once so close. And now he seemed so far away. He was like the white knight of Camelot. No, he was better than some character.

"Nothing, just a rumor…" He said, I looked down and could assume it was about me and him.

"Yes sir." I muttered and walked out. I was barking up the wrong tree and I knew it. I felt so disgusted with myself, the fantasies I had, everything! Aaron Hotchner was a sneaky man and I had no program to fix the bug he had given me. Maybe if I just bottled it up, it would go away. But that would make me sad, so for now I am okay with this. For now.

Spencer/Elle

Spencer P.O.V (second season)

I saw changes in her, changes that anyone, profiler or not, should be concerned about. She had become tenser and quieter if that was possible. I couldn't blame her; she had a tough event to process through. I wasn't one to shine when it came to emotional talks so I had no idea how to help her. I was sure giving statistics on depression or how the human mind works wouldn't help her. She was a very beautiful person. She shouldn't be sad.

And yet somehow, even when she sometimes wore a frown, I was still mesmerized by her beauty. She was still so determined to work cases and I had to admire that about her.

Elle and I started working together a bit more before she took her leave absence and I wanted to assure her that I could protect her. I had a gun, she did too, and even though she could use it more proficiently then me, I wanted to be there when she needed me. There was just something about her that made me feel so new and different.

I know what love is, and what the brain does but I hardly experienced it firsthand. I was leaving the office one night after the case about the boy who was being auctioned online; I saw her still working and commented, "Aren't you going home?"

She looked up at me and seemed puzzled by what I said. "What do you mean?" Now that response worried me. I frowned and shifted my messenger bag.

"Well it's really late and...It's been a long day. You should go home." I said, trying my best not to squirm. Instead I just nervously rubbed my neck and looked to her.

"You're right." Elle finally sighed and got up, I gave an awkward smile and stepped back as she packed up her things. "I guess I didn't notice." But now her voice had returned to being faint. I looked around and waited until she was ready, just before she picked up her bag, she looked to me.

"Why didn't you leave earlier?" She asked.

And I wasn't sure, well I was but I wasn't sure it was okay to be honest with her in the state she was in.

"Reid?" She looked to him.

"Hm? Oh…I just was…" I trailed off; it was too late to lie since I was already acting weird. I could see out of the corner of my eye that she was giving me a look that said she wasn't moving until she knew. "I wanted to wait for you." I finally said.

"Oh." She said and looked down and picked up her things finally. "Come on then, I don't want to keep you waiting." She attempted a friendly smile which I attempted to appreciate in return. The thing is I didn't want pity; I wanted her to like me for me. But I'm afraid she may only find me nerdy. I was never popular in high school; in fact I was target for pretty girls like her. I felt very lost. Like I am right now. Nothing eventful happened after that, we went out separate ways, she ended up leaving the team. I put some of the blame on Hotch for that. And soon I was captured and tortured. And when all that was happening, I just thought maybe Elle could help me this time.

Maybe somewhere she knew I was in trouble, but I knew that was stupid and shook it from my thoughts. I soon returned to the team and brought along a new addiction. I can't even look at myself in mirror and if Elle was still around, she might be able to talk some sense into me, because that's the only person who can snap me from this hell.

Not Morgan, not Hotch, not even Gideon. I need to know that if she could get over her shock, that maybe there was hope for me. That the chances would become better. And then out of the blue I received a call from her as I was in New Orleans and we started talking. And just like that, I had my old fascinating addiction back.

Elle P.O.V (first season)

Spencer Reid? Definitely not my type. He's clumsy and looks like his mother still dressed him. He's socially awkward and doesn't know a thing about women. He has poor conversational skills and is pretty much the definition of a nerd.

But even with all of that, he is still someone who catches my eye. He knows so much about everything, you'd think he has a computer in his brain. Spencer is someone who is very fragile, inside and out. I find myself gravitating towards him. He just has this alluring fascinating side about him that I can't quite put my finger on. We don't work that closely together but I know he's great at his job.

Still, that's not enough for me to like him right? I can name more faults about him than good things. But maybe those are is good qualities and I've been approaching it all wrong. I guess my whole curiosity started when Valentine's Day rolled around. I saw him with Derek and approached them with a usual smile. "Hey boys. Going out on the town tonight?"

"You bet I am." Derek grinned and looked to Spencer who looked around at us.

"Me? No, not really…" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well over eighty percent of couples are taken, and ten percent of people that do get together on Valentine's Day are just meaningless hookups where as the other ten percent of women and men are just lonely and like to keep it that way." He said. Derek and I both gave him sad looks.

"Why don't you ask Elle out?" Derek smirked. I held back a snort as Spencer shifted, clearly not enjoying the spotlight.

"I we…we work together." He blurted out.

"What if you didn't huh?" Derek asked, now I felt like smacking Derek for making me and Spencer very uncomfortable.

"Then she would be in the eighty percent of people who were taken…" He shrugged and sighed.

"Aw how cute, I hope you two have a wonderful night!" He teased and walked off. I looked to Reid and sighed.

"He's just kidding." I said, trying to help.

"I know." He suddenly looked up and smiled as he went back to work, I looked off and couldn't help be bothered by that. I just shrugged it off and went back to work as well. By the end of the day, we were all ready to leave, I still saw Spencer looking lonely by his desk so I walked over and handed him a red paper heart I made.

"Here." I smiled and set it on his desk. "It's nothing much but…you know…" I smiled.

"Thank you." He said and he was very sincere. It was so sweet, it made me smile. "I um don't have anything for you…"

"It's ok." I smiled and waved a hand and started to go. I wondered, what it would be like if we did go out. It would be different for sure, but for now I would let my imagination wander because I was certain his was not. Maybe that made feel safe to know that it was a one sided curiosity.

Gideon/Prentiss

Prentiss P.O.V (third season)

I had only heard of him, read about him, and pretty much aimed to be in his team. Jason Gideon was such an interesting man who had been through it all and came out alive. Though when I did start working for him, I knew things were going to change. I was right, before I knew it, one of his close friends had been murdered and he blamed himself. I couldn't try talking to him because I was I would be told I had no place to speak.

Soon he left and never came back, I could see Spencer was most upset by it; I had to hid my depression well. I couldn't tell everyone how much of a fan I was of Jason Gideon. I knew I was already warming up to the team and I didn't intend on making matters worse by trying to speak about the man they worked with more. There was just something comforting about him.

I really do regret not having spent as much time with him on and off the field. I could tell he was distant with me, probably because I had seemingly come in just when Elle Greenaway left. It was poor timing, I'll admit but I did not want to overstep any boundaries. I wanted to work on the team so badly. I wanted to be around Jason so badly too, I can't explain it. He was so wise and just looked like he could give one hell of a hug.

Okay my mind is wandering, that's not right. I just don't know what to do now that he's in the wind, I feel like I've missed out on something to great. I guess I'll just have to deal with the painful thoughts of "If only…" then again, he does too. I guess we finally got a chance to share something. Unfortunately it had to be something like this and nothing like a drink or date.

Him on a date?

That really made me think and right now I should just be thinking about the matter at hand. Work. And he was not at work, so I shouldn't think about him. That was simple. Simply sour.

Gideon P.O.V (season two when she arrives)

It would be a bit too cliché to say she was like a breath of fresh air. She had long brown hair that lit up in the sun. She had a gorgeous figure and a keen mind. I could say I was in love. Then again I knew that if I stared too long I would look like I lost my mind or that I had a dirty one. So on the cases we got to work together; I just claimed I was making sure she was fitting in and everything.

Liking someone like her was dangerous, there was an age difference and then there was the fact that relationships can't work with the lives they led. But maybe it would be different since we would work together, but knowing the angry bat Strauss, she would put a stop to it instantly. So as of now I am in one hell of a pickle.

Emily Prentiss had a wonderful name and accent. I had been working for long I forgot how to be irrational, but then I stop myself. Therefore I am not being irrational. I try to bring as much logic as I can when thinking about her so that I keep seeing how it would never ever work. Of course there is the glaringly obvious…

She would never ever go out with me.

I am sure that the thought would make her laugh nervously and avoid me for days. I do not what that and the team can't handle it. So I guess I'm stuck being the old man that I am. I just hope she knows what she's getting into.

And that if she ever dates, I will profile the guy until I find something wrong with him and convince her to stay away from him. Now I sound creepy. This woman is going to drive me crazy, I just know it. Either way, welcome to the team Emily.

Morgan/JJ

JJ P.O.V (third or fourth season)

I guess I never noticed it, but Derek is a pretty nice guy. When I first met him, he was a player. Or at least someone who would never ever settle down. He had his reasons. We all did. But now I can tell he's changed and Spencer has told me some interesting things. Maybe I'm just trying not to get into the whole fact that I might be developing a crush for Derek just like Penelope and all the other girls he knows.

He's a nice guy, very good looking, smart, and would be a nice father figure. I guess I brought that up because I am pregnant. I know it's not Derek's it's Will's. Will is a nice guy and he would never think that someone like me could get a crush on someone else while in a relationship. Will is so nice to me, he understands me. He's a real southern gentleman. I like that.

But maybe after being around Derek for so long, I can't just see us as friends. I mean, I might be a little crazy or hormonal but…he would be a nice boyfriend. He would be able to protect me and take care of me.

I'm not trying to say Will isn't any of that, but Derek is just someone I feel so good around. I do hope I didn't make the wrong decision. Wait, what decision? I haven't made any commitment as of yet, why would I think it's too late for me and Derek? I should just lie down and push this whole train of thought out of my head. I know better.

What I am doing is being silly. I will stop it. I better.

Derek P.O.V (second season during the New Orleans episode)

Did it bother me the way they paired off? Hell no. Why would it?

I mean, if it did that could mean I felt something for our lovely blond liaison. Sure she was cute, but…she wasn't supposed to get guys swarming around her. She was fine all on her own. Okay maybe I was just getting a little out of hand. I mean we were on a case and she did have to spend a lot of time with the police officer, but it still seemed like they were awfully close.

I guess I needed to calm down, after all a lot has been stressing me. We had a new member join, Reid was acting weird and now JJ was off with some guy. A lot of things were changing at once. I just missed how back at the office, she and I could chat and I wouldn't have to worry about anyone else around.

And out in the field, I did. She was attractive and sweet, and you'd have to be an idiot to pass that up. Garcia was a friend, we had playful banter, it was different with me and Jennifer.

I'm just hoping this will pass, that she'll somehow show me a sign that tells me to move on because right now I can't think about the case, all that's on my mind is her off drinking and having a great time. I know how bad I sound, so I just hope this passes because if she found out about how I might be feeling then she might just hold it over my head.

Or even worse, tell Spencer and he would never let me live it down. But either way I feel fine, she probably has no interest in me.

And just as I start to think that I look up and spot her in the bar with the guy and she looks to me and smiled softly. Now I'll have to spend all night thinking what was behind that smile of hers.

This is going to be a problem I can't solve, isn't it?

* * *

I'm not too fond of all of them, but tell me what you think. I could always write more or make a challenge for people.


End file.
